Can't Fight This Feeling
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: 1985 AU (c'est la faute d'Oginome Yoko). Jean est amoureux de Marco depuis quinze ans, et Eren veut le pousser à se déclarer paske c'est une little shit x) La soirée karaoke va-t-elle jouer en sa faveur? (désolé, je suis tellement nul pour les résumés, help) / FLUFF!


YOOOOOOOOO!

ME REVOILÀ!

Cette fois, j'attaque avec un JeanMarco!

Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas! Ni la chanson Can't Fight This Feeling qui appartient à REO Speedwagon! Et je ne gagne rien en publiant!

C'est du fluff!

Alors c'est un AU qui se passe en 1985 (la faute d'Oginome Yoko et de sa reprise de Eat You Up, ça!)

Merci d'avoir cliqué, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira assez pour aller au bout! =)

* * *

« Bon, Jean, va lui parler ! » Je feins l'innocence.

« A qui ? »

« Marco ! »

« Je lui parle.. Tous les jours ? Depuis vingt ans ? »

« Non mais Jean, t'es con ou quoi ? »

« Mais c'est toi qu'es con, Eren, là ! T'es lourd, sérieux ! » Mon plus ou moins ami éclate de rire.

« Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu soupires tout le temps, tu passes ton temps à le regarder ! Je suis sûr que tu te bra.. » Je presse tellement fort mon gobelet que l'eau en jaillit.

« TA. GUEULE. YAEGER. » Je me lève, furieux et embarrassé et fuis littéralement le réfectoire du boulot.

Je vais fumer une clope pour me changer les idées.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » Je me retourne. Marco. J'accepte. Mais je perds ma contenance face à lui qui a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années. Il a été le premier à savoir que j'étais bi et j'ai été le premier à savoir qu'il était gay, il a également été le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé. C'était pendant l'été 75, on avait quinze ans. On en a vingt-cinq maintenant. Le fait qu'il ait été le premier mec que j'ai embrassé n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour lui, ça doit faire au moins quinze ans que je suis amoureux de Marco. Mais bien que nous soyons en 1985 et que les mentalités évoluent, je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait si je lui balançais de but en blanc que je suis dingue de lui.

« Mince, j'ai pas mon briquet. »

« Attends, je te file le mi... » Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux et colle le bout de sa cigarette contre la mienne pour l'allumer. C'est con, mais j'ai toujours voulu être à la place de son filtre. C'est même très con. Il recule légèrement et tire une taffe.

« Merci. »

« De.. Rien... » Mon coeur bat à toute allure.

« Hum, dis-moi, Jean ? Y'a Mikasa qui organise une soirée karaoke, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Euh ouais, pourquoi pas ! »

« 'Fin, te sens pas obligé de dire oui, je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste que tu es le premier auquel j'ai pensé et… »

« Et je ne me sens pas obligé, j'adore chanter et j'ai envie de sortir ! » réponds-je avec un grand sourire. Il me rend mon sourire et je fonds intérieurement.

« Sinon, où et quand ? »

« Chez elle. Et ça se passe ce soir, désolé de te prévenir au dernier moment, mais je viens de l'apprendre, si tu as des plans de prévus, ce n'est rien ! »

« Je n'ai rien, ça tombe bien ! »

Je vois Eren du coin de l'œil qui me fat des petits sourires à la con pleins de sous-entendus.

« Bon, t'es lourd, là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Tu sais que Mikasa a organisé un karaoke ce soir ? »

« Ouais, et ? »

« Et tu as une occasion de le ferrer, là ! »

« Et tu avais l'occasion de te taire, et pourtant, tu viens m'emmerder. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était qu'un pote d'enfance, comme Armin pour toi. »

« Je regarde pas le cul d'Armin de façon intéressée, en revanche, ton 'ami' Marco, lui…. » Il me lâche en pleine phrase et retourne bosser.

Je rentre chez moi pour me changer, je file prendre une douche. Les propos d'Eren me reviennent en tête. Cette histoire de matage de cul. Bon, en même temps, je n'ai pas les yeux derrière la tête, je peux pas le voir, mais bon. 'Fin, je fais pareil, je le mate discrètement, 'fin, j'espère que c'est discret ! Je sors de la baignoire et me sèche avant d'enfiler un costume bleu-vert avec un tee-shirt marron. J'appelle Mikasa pour savoir quelles chansons elle a choisies, apparemment, il n'y a que des trucs récents et quelques classiques.

Je finis de me préparer et me rends chez Marco pour le chercher. Il porte un costume blanc avec un tee-shirt bleu ciel. On passe acheter des bières avant d'aller chez Eren, Mikasa et Armin. Ce dernier nous ouvre et nous remercie. Il nous fait nous installer sur le canapé et pose le pack sur la table basse. Sasha est là, ainsi qu'Annie. Je me demande si d'autres invités doivent arriver, mais apparemment non.

Mikasa lance le karaoke et chante Like A Virgin de Madonna, je dois reconnaître qu'elle a une jolie voix. Sasha la regarde, émerveillée. Eren chante, quant à lui Ghostbusters, ça ne m'étonne pas vu l'amour qu'il porte à ce film. Armin opte pour un classique, Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Annie refuse de chanter, et Sasha m'a surpris avec 99 Luftballons de Nena. Il ne reste que Marco et moi. Je choisis I Can't Hold Back de Survivor. J'ai du mal à décrocher mon regard de lui pendant la chanson, j'essaie de ne pas la faire paraître chantée pour lui alors que je la chante totalement pour lui. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux non plus. Plus personne ne parle, même Sasha a arrêté de manger. On dirait qu'ils attendent une réaction soit de Marco, soit de moi. Peu avant que je finisse de chanter, Marco se lève et se dirige vers moi. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai un peu peur.

Il prend le micro de mes mains au moment où I Can't Hold Back se termine, et il enchaîne avec ma chanson préférée de tous les temps.

« _I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_  
 _What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_  
 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_  
 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
 _I said there is no reason for my fear_  
 _Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
 _You give my life direction_  
 _You make everything so clear_ »

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire timide.

« _And even as I wander_  
 _I'm keeping you in sight_  
 _You're a candle in the window_  
 _On a cold, dark winter's night_  
 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_ »

Je déglutis.

« _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_ »

L'émotion me gagne. Je me lève, les larmes aux yeux et vais vers lui. Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras. Il m'enlace d'un bras mais ne se laisse pas démonter et continue de chanter.

« _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
 _I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
 _And it always seems that I'm following you, Jean_  
 _Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_ »

Il m'embrasse sur le front. Mon cœur se gonfle et vibre avec les notes sortant de la bouche de Marco.

« _And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
 _You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_  
 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_ »

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par sa voix.

« _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._ »

Tout le monde applaudit. Même Annie. Je suis un peu gêné par mon comportement. Je me sens rougir quand Marco prend mon menton entre ses doigts et mon cœur explose quand il m'embrasse. Je réponds timidement au baiser dans un premier temps, puis plus franchement quand il m'attire bien contre lui. J'oublie le monde qui m'entoure. Je m'abandonne complètement dans ce baiser que j'ai tant attendu. Mes bras passent autour de son cou, je sens ses mains dans mon dos. Il coupe l'embrassade assez brutalement. Mais quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsqu'il me porte pour m'emmener dans une des chambres.

Il me pose doucement sur le lit et s'assied à côté de moi.

« Jean, je.. » / « Marco, je.. » On se regarde comme si on se découvrait pour la première fois. On rit doucement.

« Vas-y. »

« Non, toi, vas-y. » Il prend ma main dans la sienne et entrelace nos doigts. Il caresse mon visage et affiche un doux sourire sur le sien.

Il me fixe, nerveux. Je tremblote tellement je suis stressé.

« Okay, Jean, je.. Hum.. Je t'... » Je l'interromps avec mes lèvres. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu bien que je l'ai regardé pendant plus de quinze ans. Il m'embrasse chastement en me poussant doucement pour que je m'allonge. Il passe au-dessus de moi, s'appuie sur ses coudes et s'attaque de nouveau à mes lèvres. Il est tout contre moi, et sa chaleur m'apaise. Toute cette anxiété que j'avais en moi est partie. Je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés. Je le serre contre moi. Nous restons un moment ainsi. Sentir son poids sur moi me fait quelque chose, j'ai envie de lui. De sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

« J'ai envie de toi. » C'est sorti tout seul, dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi, Jean, moi aussi. »

Nous nous relevons et je retire sa veste de costume, il en fait autant avec la mienne. Il passe ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Je suis super nerveux. »

« Pareil. » Nous rions à cause de la nervosité. J'enlève son tee-shirt, il m'imite. Il m'attire contre lui et tout à coup, j'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaître. Je découvre un homme, un homme fort, un homme doux, un homme passionné, un homme tendre. Marco n'est plus le Marco que je connaissais, il a tellement changé, il a grandi, gagné en musculature. Je découvre un homme nouveau. J'ai l'impression d'être touché pour la première fois. D'être embrassé pour la première fois. Tout semble si nouveau alors que j'ai déjà eu plusieurs partenaires avant lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Lui que j'ai tant désiré et qui est enfin là. Ça sera peut-être seulement pour la nuit, qui sait, mais il est là avec moi. Moi qui ai tant espéré que ce moment arrive.

Nous nous fixons, et l'anxiété m'envahit de nouveau.

« Marco ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. J'ai l'impression de te découvrir vraiment pour la première fois. C'est déstabilisant. »

« Pareil. »

Je n'ose pas m'attaquer à son pantalon. D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas de souci, mais, là je suis hésitant. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de le toucher. J'ai peur qu'il me repousse. Je suis terrifié.

« Jean, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi, Marco. »

Nous défaisons nos ceintures puis nos pantalons. Nous nous allongeons dans le lit et là, je sais pas trop comment, mais je suis sur lui, nous échangeons des baisers passionnés. Nous avons tellement attendu ce moment.

Je le sens trembler sous mes caresses, je frissonne sous les siennes. Surtout quand ses doigts passent entre mes omoplates. J'ondule un peu mon bassin contre le sien sans trop m'en rendre compte, c'est seulement au moment où les mains de Marco appuient sur mes fesses pour plus de sensations que je m'en aperçois réellement. L'entendre soupirer me donne envie de plus. Je lui demande de lever le bassin et retire son sous-vêtement, je me lève et en fais autant avec le mien.

« Laisse-moi te regarder, Jean. » Instinctivement, je cache mon sexe. « Ne cache rien, je veux te voir tout entier. » Gêné, je retire mes mains. Il se lève et je le regarde à mon tour. Il est beau. Tellement beau. Il a des taches de rousseur un peu partout sur le corps, surtout sur les épaules. Il me sourit tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique. » Je me sens rougir un peu et n'ose pas le regarder. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui. Il m'entraîne à nouveau sur le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi.

« Je peux ? »

« Hein ? »

« Te toucher. »

« Oui, bien-sûr que tu peux, Marco. »

Il passe ses mains sur mon torse, mon ventre, mon visage. Il joue avec mes cheveux. Il décale une mèche et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je l'attire à moi afin de mieux sentir sa chaleur, pour être peau contre peau.

On est restés un bon moment à se câliner et à s'embrasser dans le lit après ça. Il a fini par me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé me le dire jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

ET FIN!

Merci d'avoir lu! ouo)/

Alors je suis un vrai sucker pour les classic rock love songs x) Donc quand j'ai entendu Can't Fight This Feeling, j'ai craqué, haha! Et pis, elle colle tellement bien au JeanMarco (OSE ME REGARDER DANS LES YEUX ET ME DIRE QUE C'EST FAUX! ò_ó)

Mais bref, merci beaucoup!

N'hésite pas à laisser un petit truc pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé (ou non)!

A plus, petit cactus!


End file.
